ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 17
MPT had been called over to investigate what seemed to be a kaiju attack, but they were skeptical about it being a kaiju attack because it looked more like a accident. "Wow, all the crew and actors were crushed under rubble and stone.." Kumagai said to himself, shocked. The accident had happened to a group of people that were filming a scene for a movie. All of them had been crushed under stone and rubble. "This is odd, how would all this rubble and rock randomly fall on these people?" Hama said, scratching his head. "The mountains around here are safe and stable, open for tourism, so I don't get how either..unless a monster did this." Shimizu said. "Well, I don't see any monsters around." Kumagai said as he glanced into the wide-open mountain range. After a ambulance had arrived on the scene, the bodies of the deceased actors and camera crew were pulled out from the rock and rubble. Hama, Kumagai and Shimizu watched as they loaded their bodies onto the ambulance, then drove off. "Wait, captain, look at this.." Hama said as he kneeled down and picked up a object. "What?" Shimizu muttered as he walked over, observing the object in Hama's hand. "It's the camera they were filming with, maybe we can see what happened by viewing the footage on this." Hama said, turning to Shimizu. "Yeah! Lets get back to base and view the footage." Shimizu said as he ran into his MPT car, and got in the drivers seat. Hama and Kumagai hopped in as well as Shimizu started up the car and drove towards their base. Back at MPT's base.. Shimizu set up the camera, projecting it to their wall. As the footage began to play, Shimizu, Kumagai and Hama sat down. The footage showed the actors in samurai costumes, attacking eachother with fake katana's. And then, a actor let out a scream, saying "MONSTER!!" as he dropped the katana and ran away. The camera crew ran in front of the camera to assist the other actors in escaping, but it was too late and the kaiju was approaching quickly. One of the actors fell to the ground as the kaiju kicked rubble towards him, screaming. The camera crew struggled to pull him out, but their efforts were in vain and they soon met the same fate, as the kaiju threw rocks and rubble on top of them. There was no sound for awhile, but then you could see the monster walking across the camera. "So..it was a monster!" Shimizu said as he arose out of his seat. "Alright, I want that mountain range locked up and everyone out of there." Shimizu said as he hopped into a jeep. Hama and Kumagai got in a jeep, and drove to the mountain range. As they stepped out of their jeeps, they heard the sound of chainsaws. Upon closer inspection, they noticed it was woodcutters cutting logs. "Sir, I'm sorry, but this area has a monster in it. You need to leave, now." Hama said firmly to the woodcutter. "Pfft, monsters? Monsters aren't here. We would have seen them by now." The woodcutter said back to Hama, and continued cutting the wood. "I'm telling you, its true! We aren't lying." Hama said to the woodcutter, trying to convince him to leave. "Heh, no thanks I don't need some crazed people up in my business telling me there is a monster here." The woodcutter said, and continued cutting the log with his chainsaw. Hama made a fist in anger, and walked away, getting back into the MPT jeep. "Those people are to hard headed to listen.." Kumagai said, patting Hama on the back. "Yeah, you're right. With all the monsters showing up lately, you would think they would listen." Hama said. Hama drove back to the MPT base, as well as Shimizu. "Alright, we all tried to convince them to leave. But they didn't listen, so its not our fault if they are killed.." Shimizu said to the others. "I'm gonna go on patrol in the area, I want to prevent any casualties if possible." Kumagai said as he put his helmet on and got into a VTOL, activating it. "Wait up! I'll go with you." Hama said as he entered the jet, going into the passenger seat. The VTOL flew above the mountain range, Hama began to feel a strange presence, and heard a noise. "Did you hear that..? It sounded like a monster." Hama said to Kumagai. "What are you talking about? I heard nothing." Kumagai replied. A party was being held by the woodcutters. A campfire was set up and so were some tents. " Look, their is a party being held by those hard-headed woodcutters." Kumagai said as he lowered the jet closer to the ground. Hama was greatly disturbed now, the sound he was hearing earlier was growing louder. Thats when, 2 pair of eyes emerged, seemingly floating. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" A woodcutter screamed upon seeing the eyes, and ran away. The monster let out a roar, slamming his fist into the tents, destroying them and killing woodcutters inside of them. "I can barely see this thing..its like camouflaged or something!" Kumagai said, struggling to get a clear look of the monster. The kaiju howled as it launched a fireball from its maw at the VTOL. Kumagai barely dodged the fireball as it hit a mountain behind the VTOL, causing rubble and rocks to tumble down. "Gah, WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU?!" Kumagai screamed as he fired missiles and bullets blindly at the direction of the fireball. Oddly, Kumagai managed to somehow hit the monster even though he was camouflaged The monster, Torigon growled in anger, thrashing around. Kumagai's eyes widened as the right wing of his VTOL was hit by Torigon, and it plummeted to the ground. Kumagai was knocked out from the impact, however Hama was fine. He exited the VTOL quickly, looking at the 2 pair of seemingly floating eyes. The kaiju was closing in fast, and Hama grabbed Kumagai and dragged him out of the jet and to safety. "Now, it is time to teach you a lesson for taking all those innocent lives.." Hama said as he put his hands in a X formation, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. The green and silver hero from M78 entered the battlefield, and glanced at the 2 pair of eyes. Haruhiko lunged forward, throwing a punch, only for it to miss. Torigon punched Haruhiko in the gut, before lunging at Haruhiko, sending him to the ground. Torigon threw punch after punch to Haruhiko's face. Haruhiko let out a grunt as he pushed Torigon off of him, and quickly climbed to his feet, scanning the area for Torigon. "W-Where is he?!" Haruhiko thought. Torigon grabbed Haruhiko's arm out of nowhere, and shoved him to the floor. Haruhiko grunted, and rolled backwards and got back up. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere a VTOL appeared. It was Shimizu's VTOL. The pair of eyes glanced at the jet, growling. Shimizu nodded at Haruhiko, and pressed a button, dropping massive amounts of paint onto Torigon, exposing the rest of his body. Torigon's eyes widened and he let out a high-pitched roar of surprise. Haruhiko nodded at Shimizu, and then lunged forward, delivering a karate chop to the monsters head, and then punching him in the ribs. Torigon roared angrily, slamming his fist into Haruhiko's chest, who grunted. Haruhiko lifted Torigon's hand off of his chest, and then kicked the monster in the face, before spinning the monster around by his arm and then pushing him into a mountain. Haruhiko approached Torigon, slamming his fist against his own chest, taunting him. Torigon bursted up in anger. How dare this piece of garbage mock him?! Torigon launched a fireball out of his maw at Haruhiko. Haruhiko reacted quickly, creating a Ultra Barrier. Ultraman Haruhiko jumped into the air, and landed a dive kick on Torigon's face, sending the rock-kaiju to the floor. Ultraman Haruhiko quickly climbed to his feet, getting in a stance. Torigon groaned as he got up, stepping towards Haruhiko. The steel giant creating a Ultra Slash in his hand, and tossed it at Torigon's right arm. Torigon froze up as his right arm fell to the floor. Then, he went ballistic, screeching and screaming in pain. Haruhiko grunted as his color timer began to flash, and put his hands in a + formation, and fired the Sonic Ray at Torigon's chest, causing him to explode as sparks flew everywhere. Ultraman Haruhiko then flew into the skies, going to regain his energy. Afterwards.. "Oh man, I can't believe you thought of covering that monster in paint. That was genius." Kumagai said to Shimizu. "And Hama, thank you for saving me.." Kumagai smiled as he turned to Hama Haruhiko. "No problem..I wouldn't want to lose a good friend, heh." Hama said as he looked up into the sun beginning to set. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes